


Sensational Romance

by Cornholio4



Category: Marvel Comics, She-Hulk, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Oneshot, also on FanFiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Peter Parker and Jennifer Walters had been dating for months thanks to an internet dating service, hiding their Superhero lives from the other. See what happens when they find out accidentally thanks to a date gone wrong. Spider-Man X She-Hulk.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Jennifer Walters
Kudos: 6





	1. Secrets Revealed

Time Plaza building in New York City, the headquarters building of the law firm Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg & Holliway which specialized in legal cases relating to Superhumans including Superheroes and Supervillains. In one of the offices was a tall muscular green skinned woman with dark green hair tied up in a ponytail and a business suit.

She was Jennifer Walters the cousin of Bruce Banner the infamous Hulk, thanks to a blood transfusion with her cousin she could transform into a Hulk like form that she could control and could transform from her Hulk form to human and vice versa at will. Thanks to the confidence boost and the looks that it gave her, she chose to spend most of her time in her Hulk form. She had become a superhero by the name of She-Hulk with her identity public while still acting as a lawyer and she ended up taking more cases related to Superhumans. She had become a celebrity and used her confidence boost to lead a promiscuous partying lifestyle in her spare time, while still taking her career as a lawyer seriously.

With her in her office was an aged blonde haired woman in a dark blue business suit, short blonde hair and glasses; she was her legal secretary and close friend Louis Grant Mason but Jennifer liked to call her by the nickname 'Weezi'. Weezi was handing her the papers of the just finished case for Jennifer to finish the last of the paperwork on them. "Now that's Wrecker's case all done, plus smashing the latest plot by Ultron with the Avengers... Now I can focus on my date with Peter... We have done enough postponing as it is..." Jennifer muttered; while she was promiscuous, she had been thinking about how it had been a long while since she last had a serious relationship. So as a human and without using her full name, she had signed up for this online dating service and had been matched with this younger guy who worked as a scientist at Horizon Labs called Peter Parker, they had been going on a few dates and they had really clicked.

Peter appreciated her sense of humor that went through even as a human, she found him a cute dork as he was a bit of a nerd. He was not much if you compared him physically to other guys that she had been with but he was sweet and it was nice to have someone she liked get to know her before finding out that she was She-Hulk. Maybe soon she could let him know that she was She-Hulk, she would have to wait for the right time and place otherwise she didn't think his heart would take it and he would have an epic freak out.

"To think that I used to believe my days as a crimefighter would be as weird as it could get after Captain America disappeared." laughed Weezi and Jennifer did as well. Decades ago Louise had been the secretary of detective Mark Mason who she would end up marrying while also spotlight as a masked detective and vigilante with a secret identity under the name of the Blonde Phantom.

Jennifer soon said goodbye to Weezi and shared a look towards a short brown haired woman with supermodel looks in a grey business suit as she passed her who was walking into her own office, Mallory Books was a fellow attorney at the firm and was a workplace rival to her. She was known as 'the Face That Never Lost a Case' with confidence and arrogance at her own abilities. She had to get go home, transform into her human changed into her smaller sized dress and get ready to meet Peter for their date. Several times they had to reschedule with Peter having some last minute things to take care of and sometimes Jennifer had to when something related to her work or being a Superhero came up.

She felt bad when she had to postpone but Peter understood and it seemed that he had trouble with last minute stuff as well, nonetheless she could forget about being She-Hulk and enjoy herself with a nice normal guy...

* * *

In his apartment with the door locked 25 year old Peter Parker had gotten home from his shift at Horizon Labs in order to make some modifications for his Web-Shooters and the wires connecting to the lenses of his Spider-Man mask. Using tech parts that he found in dumpsters and junk shops, along with his salary he had a part time business doing photography and even

He had his powers for a decade and secretly being the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man only gets so easier especially since he had no shortage of mistakes and regrets. The pictures of his old Midtown High classmate Sally Avril in her Bluebird costume and Gwen Stacy his girlfriend from college certainly proved that.

After Gwen, he stayed clear of romance until a few months ago when his Aunt May convinced him to try this online dating service. He ended up with this shy older woman who called Jennifer who worked in a law firm and wasn't comfortable with sharing her full name and Peter didn't really mind. She was private about her personal life and her family and Peter was a bit as well, not wanting her to get any hints of him being Spider-Man.

They actually really hit it off with Jen having a great sense of humor behind her shyness and she even appreciated his own bad jokes, but they had to postpone dates and late to some as well whenever he had to deal with something as Spider-Man with him making excuses about it being related to work. However Jennifer was as well as it seemed she kept being busy with her own work. Looks like he got lucky to be paired with someone understanding and had her own issues with things coming up.

Peter ended up admitting when the conversation of past serious relationships, that his was last one was Gwen Stacy and Jennifer knew what had happened and offered her sympathies. Peter was happy as they had gotten to the officially dating part and hoped that being Spider-Man didn't screw this up or that something bad would happen to Jennifer.

He noticed the time and freaked out as he got ready, pushing away some rent notices (some months he had trouble with the rent but was able to manage at the moment) as he got his wallet and after a look in the mirror he went out of the door. He managed to make it to the restaurant just in time as Jennifer was there at the door waiting for him in a nice red dress. "Looks like we are both on time for once..." Peter remarked and gave a face as he was kicking himself mentally for the line but Jennifer gave a giggle as she opened the door for him. Peter sighed as he walked through the door, the place sounded nice from what he heard but he heard things about them struggling for money due to some bad business.

They sat down and smiled at eachother and made some comments about how their work were going, Peter was smiling but felt his Spider-Sense go off. " _Come on, please don't let anything ruin this date now..._ " Peter moaned mentally as Jennifer looked concerned as she asked if he was alright. Then out came the front of the restaurant bursted open as in came a black man with a bald head, a goatee and black and gold armored suit with a clear dome helmet. Peter recognized him as Steven Hudak, a rogue research chemist who went by the name Scorcher who used a flame throwing suit.

The employees led the panicking customers out as Hudak began using his suit to melt the security cameras and Peter jumped out of the way with him pushing Jennifer down besides a table as they went for the door. He didn't think he would need his Spider-Man suit hoping that things would go well but he should have known his luck better. He had to somehow get Jennifer to saftey and find a way to stop Hudak.

However Jennifer started looking stern as she walked towards Hudak to his exasperation, he had to jump and cling to the wall about to yell for Jennifer to run, however he was stunned when he saw her grow taller, more muscular and her skin turned green.

" _This can't be real..._ " Peter said as he saw Jennifer transform into the famous She-Hulk; he knew that Jennifer worked in a legal office and had the same first name but he never thought of this possibility. You couldn't blame a guy as her human appearance was not as known her She-Hulk appearance and she couldn't be the only lawyer named Jennifer. Plus this would explain why she wasn't keen on sharing details on her personal life...

He watched as Hudak was caught unprepared for Jennifer ripping his suit apart and knocked him out, Jennifer looked towards Peter with her mouth wide open and told him "sorry Peter, this was not how I wanted you to find out... I was looking for a guy to get to know me first and... Are you clinging to the wall?" Peter paused and realized that he was with his hands and feet and jumped down.

The police came and Peter just acted casually as he stood near Jennifer, she was amused as he tried not to look at her red dress. They gave their statements to the PDNY officers and Peter actually thought how unusual it was to truly be a bystander in this. "We have some stuff to talk about later, don't we?" Peter whispered to her and Jennifer smiled as she nodded giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She said she would see him later as Peter walked home red face as he began thinking " _Wait... All this time... I have been going on dates with the She-Hulk?_ " Curse his luck...


	2. The Next Day

Peter had gotten up the next morning and looked at the news on the computer, of course there was the controversial news media the Daily Bugle ran by loudmouth critic of many subjects including Spider-Man; J. Jonah Jameson. There were other news media sources that he would look for the latest stories and they all that morning included an article talking about what had happened at the restaurant the previous night. They had photos of Jennifer walking out of the restaurant in her ripped dress and spoke of her being there at the time in her human form on a date.

Aunt May had gotten word of something happening on the restaurant that they would be going to around the time of the date as Peter had told her beforehand, so when he got home he had to deal with her calling him to make sure everything was alright. She certainly was stunned to hear that it had turned out that Jennifer was She-Hulk with her having kept it from him. She had ended the call with:

" _Well on one hand I can understand if the woman wanted a normal dating life but she sounds like a sweet one from all that you have told me of her. Still with her celebrity lifestyle with the attention that would come with being associated with her; I would be careful. I wish you luck on what you two decide to go forward with this but please be careful Peter, trouble seems to follow these Hero types even if they aren't looking for them._ "

Peter definitely knew that last part being all too true, he had gotten changed into his clothes to go to work and left with his bag after having a small breakfast. He began walking out and on his way to Horizon Labs. He was thinking about what Aunt May had said and she was right in that he couldn't fault Jennifer for keeping any hint of her being She-Hulk a secret from him apart from being a lawyer, if she wanted a serious relationship with someone getting to know her first.

he got to work and had his coworker Grady Scraps an obtuse long blond haired man in a surfer's shirt, "Hey Pete, I saw the story and I was sure that I was just seeing things when I recognized you in the photo but i kept checking and that's definitely you, isn't it?" Grady asked him showing a news report of the restaurant incident on his phone with photos.

Peter sighed and told him "yes and let's just say that my online date that I had been going out with for months had some secrets that she was keeping back." Peter found that of course Grady wanted more details they were interrupted by an obtuse orange haired man with an orange goatee, glasses and a light blue collared shirt. He was inventor Max Modell who was the owner and founder of Horizon Labs as well as a science hero of Peter's.

"Peter's personal life is his own Grady so I hope that you both can get to work." Max chastised Grady and he went up to Peter putting a hand on his shoulder, "I read about what happened Peter, I am glad that you are alright but let me know if you think that you need some time off to recover from your ordeal yesterday." Max told him softly and Peter gave a grateful smile. Truth be told he had faced worst ordeals with Supervillains but he can't exactly tell him that.

Hours later he went to take his lunch break which was usually a quick snack followed by a short Spider-Man patrol, sure he ended up being late getting back to work when something came up but he usually tried to get back. He would after his snack go to a nearby alleyway and change into his Spider-Man suit, he would put his stuff into his bag and web it near the top of either buildings on the sides of the alleyway for when he would go back to change.

He had finished changing and webbing his bag, when he got a text on his phone; he looked and saw that it was the number from Jennifer's phone saying:

**If you want to talk during lunch then you can try going through the window of Timely Plaza at the top floor where my office is. If not then we can talk later after our work.**

Peter remember that she had saw him cling to the wall and must have put together who he was, he bemoaned that he spent so much time registering that his date was She-Hulk that he hadn't really crossed his mind that she may figure out that he is Spider-Man. He tried so hard to keep it a secret and of course when the Goblin found out...

Other crooks and villains have seen him without his mask but he was fortunate that his face was not well known and they wouldn't be able to remember it. Still with Jennifer being a well regarded superhero lawyer, it should be fine with her knowing.

He texted that he would see her soon as he began web slinging after putting his phone away. He made it to the Timely Plaza building and from the side of the building he went through an open window and saw that he was now in the hall outside of Jennifer's office. He nervously knocked on the door and Jennifer answered it with him stunned as she was standing there smiling in her business attire and towering over him in her green She-Hulk form.

She motioned for him to walk in and told him "I left the door open for you and I got the security team to turn off the security cameras for my office for a short time. I didn't have any luck finding much individuals who could cling to walls Peter." Jennifer told him and he sighed. "Plus glancing at the files with the first perp that you caught was your Uncle Ben's killer and your connection to the Stacys..." Jennifer looked apologetic for bringing that up but he said that it was alright.

He took off his mask and admitted about why he wanted to be Spider-Man to look out for the little guy and in his Uncle's memory, despite how hard it was. Jennifer read in the initial report that Ben Parker had a widow and a 15 year old nephew left behind, while there were suspicions among the Superhero community at how young Spider-Man may be when he had started out it was one thing to have confirmation.

The burden he had to carry at a young age? Jennifer certainly didn't think she could bare it if she had to deal with what he had to deal with at that age.

"I thought that getting into dating life again would bring some normality back into my life but it seems that I ended up with another Hero as if fate decided to screw with me some more." Peter remarked and she gave a sigh. "So you keeping She-Hulk from me? I never thought much of why you didn't want to tell me your full name." Peter asked and she shook her head.

"Being She-Hulk brings confidence in me to lead a life that i had fantasized about, plus I went into law because I wanted to help people and She-Hulk lets me do that in and out of the courtroom. I am not ashamed of being She-Hulk even if I know that I am far luckier with my life and how it's not the curse on me that it is on Bruce. When I signed up for the dating service, I just wanted to see about getting to know a guy without any pre-existing knowledge of my reputation as a party girl or the guys that I had been with. I want you to know that I really do like you Peter and I don't want you to think you would be just another fling." Jennifer explained to him and Peter gave a nod.

"I knew that it had to be the case, sorry for asking but I just wanted to hear it from you to be sure." Peter told her and she smiled at his words, "I really like you too Jennifer, I love our time together and I hope that it can continue." Peter told her and she smiled.

"Glad that we agree on that, so we can be boyfriend and girlfriend as that is what we are right? Do you want this to be more serious than just online dating?" Jennifer asked slowly and Peter realized they never officially called themselves but he hoped that they could make it official. She smiled as he nodded saying that he does want them to try and bring their relationship to a more serious level, she then gave a sly smirk as she looked at him while walking closer slowly. "Sorry, hope you don't mind me checking you out. You don't look too bad in your spandex suit." Jennifer told him and giggled at his red face.

She motioned for a kiss and Peter still red in the face, ended up accepting as they shared their first kiss. They let go and Jennifer wrote down her address for him saying if he is up for it to come down later as they said goodbye with Peter putting his mask back on as he left.

* * *

Jennifer smiled to herself about her seemingly normal dorky date turned out to be one of the local superheroes of New York; still her view of Peter hadn't changed much and it could be nice to not only try a serious relationship with a nice dork but one who could relate on trying to balance being a Superhero and their work lives. In hindsight she should be a lot more skeptical of why he kept being late and having to postpone like her but Peter did seem like the dork that would have bad luck with that.

Weezi came in and told her "Jennifer, I saw Spider-Man leave your office and through the window. Has he been accused for murder again and wanted legal advice?"


	3. Jennifer’s Place

After work and after some time patrolling as Spider-Man with it being a slow day on that front, Peter had got changed back into his normal clothes and had gone to the address that Jennifer had texted to him. It was late at night and he made his way to the nice looking house that he was sure that he would never be able to afford to stay in a place like that.

He knocked on the door and it was answered by Jennifer smiling as she was down to him with her hair back wearing a dark purple tank top, black shorts and black heels. He was nervous as she stood aside and motioned for him to come inside. "Changed out of my work clothes to make myself more comfortable for when you arrived. Tell me am I too intimidating like this?" Jennifer asked as Peter shook his head.

"It was surprising Jen but not a turn off... I was not expecting it and I like you how you were but you look incredible like this Jennifer. It's a nice change of place as most superpowered people I meet try to kill me. As long as you're still the woman I fell for." Peter answered as Jennifer smiled further pulling Peter into a hug making him nervous.

She chuckled as she let him go and said "I am glad and I am pretty much more comfortable like this, be rest assured that I am still the same Jennifer only with a confidence boost besides the looks and brawns. I like being the total package: brains, brawn and beauty." Jennifer then began flexing poses and smirked at Peter trying not to look. "Don't worry Peter, as my new boyfriend I don't mind if you check me out just like I was doing earlier to you." Jennifer said as Peter sighed as he got a good look around the house and how nice the furniture and wallpaper was.

Jennifer showed him to the living room and sat down on the couch and motioned for the seat next to her and Peter hesitantly sat on it. "So Peter, do the wrists hurt when you shoot the web out of them?" Jennifer asked and Peter shook his head as he went into his bag and took out the Web-Shooters to show to her.

"They are not organic, the web is a special fluid I made the formula for and the Web-Shooters that I invented are the ones that shoot the web." Peter explained as Jennifer looked at them while careful not to touch them out of fear of accidentally smashing them.

"So the Spider powers do not come with webs, guess that should be a plus considering the places where they could come out of." Jennifer responded with a smirk to the grossed out look on Peter's face.

Wanting to change the subject Peter asked "so how about the She-Hulk costume Jen, the leotard suit?" Peter asked and Jennifer's smirk remained.

"Why, do you want me to change into it for you?" Jennifer asked and Peter just went red again, "If you are asking about it, would you believe that I only get to wear it on Avengers missions or if it's a special mission and not just me responding to a threat. It would take some time to go and change into it to fight crime, it can't fit underneath my normal clothes and let's face it even in a suit or normal clothes it will be obvious that I'm She-Hulk." Jennifer explained and it made sense to Peter. Jennifer got the remote to turn on the TV and asked if he just wanted to sit and watch with her and he nodded.

They found some action movies to watch together and some sort of romantic comedy as they just enjoyed their time together. After some time Jennifer got up and asked in a seductive voice "so do you want to see about staying here for a night sometime?" Peter's face got red as he looked towards her.

"You think that we can take it slow please Jen, it's so sudden." Peter asked and Jennifer gave a face that showed she was fine with that. "Still I had a time here Jen, but were you seeing about how red that you can make me?" Peter asked as Jennifer smirked.

"I choose not to answer to not incriminate myself." Jennifer joked and Peter gave a smile at her joke, she got closer and asked "so do you want to want to make a good end to this night with a kiss?" Peter was red in the face again as he nodded and she leaned down towards him to kiss with him kissing back. They were both waving to eachother as Peter walked out the door to walk back to his apartment.

So this went well.


	4. Monster Attack part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the memory of voice actor Brad Venable, 1977-2021. May he Rest in Peace and I hope for the best for his friends and family.

Peter was in a suit facing up with a smile at Jennifer in her wedding dress as the priest said "now if anyone has any reasons for why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold..."

"I object!" shouted a voice and in from the door came in... Gwen Stacy? Peter was looking at Gwen in shock as she had two baby bundles in her arms. "Sorry Peter, but I was having an affair with Norman Osborn and we set up the bridge incident together to fake my death so I could run away but I have come back to be with you..." Gwen said only for several guests invited by Jennifer to stand up and hold our futuristic looking weapons and their skin became green and their ears became pointy.

"You dare interupt the wedding of the future rulers of the Skrull Empire?" They yelled as Jennifer sighed looking towards Peter whose mouth remained open.

"I can't keep this from you any longer Peter, the truth is... I am the crown princess of the Skrull Empire and I spent the last few years on Earth. We found a psychic to meddle with Bruce Banner's memories and hacked into your planet's servers and files to falsify a life for me. We set up the blood transfusion story to explain my green skin and changing back since I prefer my true form." Jennifer explained taking her pointy ears from out of her hair. "Now we can rule the Skrull Empire together..." Jennifer said as the priest then threw up his hair angrily.

"I can't do this anymore, I won't go along with this trash writing any longer! I have been reduced to this while decades ago I wowed crowds in sold out theatre shows as Richard III and as Macbeth!" The priest said before facing Peter, "Listen kid, you know that movie the Truman Show? That is basically been your entire life, they raised you in a controlled environment and just before your bite, they set up the ultra reality show because they wanted a superhero reality show with the origin!" The priest said...

* * *

Peter woke up and turned off his clock, he went to a nearby table where there was a fish sauce bottle that he used on his dinner the previous night before bed. He glanced at the expiration date and wanted to throw up, " _Why on earth did I decide not to throw this out? I am never buying discount fish sauce again, let alone using it after its expiration date..._ " Peter thought in his head as he prepared to go to work, he had plans for during his break where he thought that he could go to surprise Jennifer.

* * *

Later during midday at the headquarters of the controversial online news media the Daily Bugle , at his desk was a balding haired aged man with a moustache and a black suit. He was J. Jonah Jameson the owner and host of the Daily Bugle. "I wonder how many times I have to remind you all of the dangers of these costumed menaces before my message sinks in and you finally see the truth! They bring more trouble than they are worth, with all these alien invasions and monsters that they invite to us! We have a She-Hulk masquerading as a respectful lawyer while sleeping around and partying as if she is some overpaid overhyped reality star! Then there is that masked menace Spider-Man who slings around the city most days causing all sorts of havoc as he plays vigilante..."

Then the filming was interrupted as Jameson and his crew felt the ground thumping and they heard loud lizard like noises. "Jared, I want you to get to the bottom of this yesterday! Whoever disturbed my recordings will be met with my legal team..." Jameson thundered as the crew began yelling at something outside the window.

Jameson furiously looked out himself and saw that nearby staring at their direction was a large kaiju sized green scaled lizard monster with blood red eyes. "You dare you overgrown lizard..." Jameson ranted opening the window and shaking his fist at the creature. He was forced back by his crew saying that they needed to evacuate. "You cowards are acting like this is something new to New York now! This is exactly what I was talking about as I was just talking about how the presence of the so called heroes invite these creatures and this was set up to silence me! Well you can't silence J..." Jameson continued on until they finally pulled him away from the window.

* * *

Peter during his lunch went out and gone to the nearest flower store to buy the biggest bunch of flowers that they had, he made his way to the Time Plaza building. He went to the front desk and said "Peter Parker asking if Jennifer Walters is available please?" Soon the person at the desk said to go right ahead and told Peter which floor to take.

He went up to the elevator and got in, waiting patiently until he was at the top floor and stepped out. He went and found the door to Jennifer's office and knocked on it with Jennifer answering it. She invited him in as he sheepishly offered her the flowers and she was awestruck as she accepted it. She put it in a vase but then came in Mallory Book who noticed this and said "so is this a client or your new fling of the week?" Mallory asked with a straight look as Jennifer glared at her, Peter of course knew that it was not the case but didn't like the idea of people thinking of him a She-Hulk's latest fling.

"Don't mind Mallory, she is just an annoying coworker." Jennifer told Peter as she then faced Mallory, "Do you have a reason to be here Mallory or did you just want to make a stupid comment?" Jennifer asked with her arms crossed.

"I am just here to say that I can take over for the meantime since I think you will be busy for some time." Mallory said to which Jennifer batted an eye. She went back through the door and pointed to the window on the wall as she left.

Jennifer and Peter went and looked out the window and saw the giant lizard monster rampaging through the city, Peter's eyes went wide as he looked nervous. While he faced threats like the Rhino and helped out with invasions, giant monsters was still kind of out of his usual wheelhouse and he was a bit afraid. Still people need his help...

They heard beeping and Jennifer got out from her jacket pocket an Avengers ID card which was beeping. No guessing required for what it would be about. "So I guess, we will have to deal with that now." Jennifer said and Peter nodded, "I can help you to the entrance so you can find a place to hide and get changed while I go ahead. Or do you want to get changed here while I watch?" Jennifer asked with a grin and laughed at his face as she helped him to the entrance, they said their goodbyes for now as Jennifer went to the direction of the rampaging monster and Peter going to find a spot to change into his suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note from Fanfiction:
> 
> Hope you liked this and I wonder if I made Jameson too stupidly stubborn in this. I mean even with Jameson being Jameson, it's not like you can imagine the Jameson of the main Marvel Universe actually shaking his fist outside a window right at the real Godzilla, right?


	5. Monster Attack part 2

Peter had after changing into Spider-Man, began web slinging to the direction of the giant monster and gulped. He landed on top of a nearby building to survey what was happening, he was praying that this monster didn't have nuclear breath. He down and spotted Jennifer trying to pull the creature back but it was hard to grip, so she began doing her best to climb up the tail and punching it. He noticed flying in the air was Tony Stark flying about in his Hulkbuster armor and there was Colonel James Rhodes unloading the armory of his War Machine armor.

He didn't have time to comment on how cool it was seeing them as he then web slinged in and went to work getting people out of the way, his Spider-Sense was a big help to know when to move direction out of the way when it started reacting. He managed to get back as he saw Tony close enough to the ground to see him. "Nice to see you Iron Man, so can we expect to see the other Avengers anytime soon to fight Godzilla here and will we have to worry about Ghidora coming here as well?" Peter asked as he thought that he could hear a bit of a grunt coming from Tony.

"Unfortunately this lizard here chose a bad time for us to attack New York; most of the heavy hitters are dealing with an alien threat in outer space and Cap is on a mission for SHIELD. Be careful here bug as I don't know what we are dealing with now, my scanners don't see this as a biological creature but unfortunately the hide seems to be made of a substance really good at confusing them." Tony warned him and Peter was a bit scared that they were alone against a giant monster.

He was about to tell him that spiders aren't bugs but arachnid (a common occurrence when a band guy he was fighting insulted him by calling him a bug or insect) when Tony went back to focusing on the monster. He then realized what Tony said about him not sure this monster was a biological robot; he looked up and noticed that the monster's movements did seem robotic.

Once he saw that most of the civilians were out of immediately range, he went to work climbing up the scales of the monster, thinking that he could see about poking him in the eye. He got to the mouth while dodging its arms and looked through the teeth and saw something weird. "This is going to be a stupid plan and it may backfire on me but hopefully I won't be killed by bad breath and please don't let that be my last joke..." Peter muttered going down the throat of the monster.

He jumped down and saw that he was in some sort of hi-tech cockpit with a man wearing a helmet at controls who jumped surprised to see him, "So are you the pilot of this mechagodzilla?" Peter asked as he went to work fighting him, easily able to take him down and remove the helmet as he saw the unfamiliar man glaring at him. He went and saw that the man had put it on autopilot and then quickly managed to turn it off while destroying the controls.

"So you had to be the one to butt in? After you ruin my life and my family's? We face off again..." The man snarled at him and Peter blinked as he studied the man trying to see if he can recognize the face, was kind of hard because who knows how many bad guys that he put away in the years since he was Spider-Man.

The man looked incredulous as he realized the lack of comprehension as he shouted "You really don't remember me? I am Vincent Colorito the Leap-Frog!" Peter thought it over and now had a look of comprehension. A failed inventor who used a ridiculous frog costume fitted with an electrical powered coil to go on a crime spree as Leap-Frog, one of the lesser stupid gimmick bad guys that he had to fight. Seriously who wanted to have Leap-Frog, the White Rabbit or even the Trapster in their personal rogues gallery.

"Wow, from leaping about in a frog suit to piloting a giant monster, I am impressed." Peter said with amusement as Vincent looked like he wanted to spit at his face.

"Laugh it off all that you want after my life got ruined! I only resorted to the suit because of how many failed patents that I couldn't get, my coil invention used up my money and so I couldn't afford to have the patent fail there so I had to steal what I could until you ruined everything! I went on probation and found nothing but ridicule and mockery for me and my son, you wouldn't imagine what his fellow students at school put him through as the son of the loser Leap-Frog!" Vincent ranted and Peter felt bad hearing this, he guessed having a punch line joke for a relative would not be easy to endure, but still he remembered something that Vincent chose his life.

"Sorry about what you your son had to go through but are you really blaming me for you deciding to use your costume and invention to become a crook and are now rampaging through the city in a kaiju robot! Imagine what your son will have to go through now." Peter retorted and Vincent was silent as Peter took him and got outside. He handed him over to the police as he saw that Damage Control the construction and insurance company responsible for cleaning up after superhuman related incidents were hard at work already cleaning up afterwards.

The police went to get Vincent as he saw the civilians taking photos and recording what happened, he thought about what happened and put his hand to his chin muttering "how exactly did he get the resources to pull this off? He had to be working for someone else..."

He saw Jennifer walk up to him smiling and Peter was nervous looking at the rips and tears in her business suit, "Yeah a regular occurrence when I have to deal with Superhero business during work, will be a focus on those stupid brainless tabloids like TMZ." Jennifer told him and leaned in, "Things can be taken care off now. I think you have a life to go back to Spider-Man." Jennifer told him and Peter realized that she was trying to make it seem like they don't know eachother out of costume so he went to web sling to where he had hidden his clothes to change back.

* * *

In a lair watching the news footage were three individuals, one of them was Alistair Smythe a wheelchair bound man who remarked "Such waste, all that time using my Spider Slayer designs on that contraption..." Smythe remarked as close to him was failed actor and special effects wizard Quentin Beck.

"Still the frog was no big loss and don't take all the credit, it was my genius that helped make the monster look believable and transformed that theme park reject. Even as the Master of Illusion, I am quite proud to have fooled the entire city with this illusion." Beck told him and Smythe glared at him.

"It was mostly a success thanks to my mastery of robotics!" Smythe replied with it looking like they would come to blows but coming between them was Phineas Mason an elderly man in a labcoat.

"This Spider-Man Revenge Squad is not going to work unless we stand united! Both of you took part in putting this to life with my tinkering off course. Please focus on the fact that it was a success with our main goal succeeded. With this prototype monster robot keeping the city distracted, I was able to hack and get the files that we needed. I promise you all that soon not only will you have revenge on that arachnid but the whole world shall be ours!" Mason told them as they calmed down.

* * *

Eugene Patillo had been a straight A student at his high school living with his struggling inventor father Vincent but then he got busted by Spider-Man as the stupid criminal Leap-Frog and he became the butt of jokes. It was terrible having to put up with the bullying and mockery of his so called peers at school with all the remarks and vandalism of his locker and house, especially when his dad got a new job doing commercials as Frogface for a used cars dealership. During one biology class his classmates mocked him with a frog saying it was his father and their teacher Mr Snivellus laughed and began joining in the mockery.

His dad had started hanging out with some mysterious friends and said he had gotten a new job to make things better for themselves, he had pleaded with his father asking that it was nothing about going back to a life of crime but he was silent. That day he was walking home when he got a news report of details of a monster attack during lunch break, that it was some sort of robot piloted by a criminal. He read and groaned at the confirmation that it was his father piloting the robot.

He ran home and locked the door wanting to hide from any further mockery about this, they could be in serious trouble due to the collateral damage and how many people could have gotten hurt. An hour later he ignored the shouts of primary tormentors in his class as well as Mr Snivellus shouting stuff about his dad being a giant lizard.

However he was confused when he heard a smash and a yell, he looked out and saw the school mates being webbed to the truck they were using with the back engine smashed and to his shock there was Spider-Man there using his web over a lamppost to give a super wedge to Mr Snivellus with his underwear tied to one end of the web. "My dad is going to kill me, this was his rental and I said we would be back in an hour!" Yelled one of them as Eugene couldn't help running down and going out the door while avoiding the frogs on the ground that was obviously thrown.

"So you're Eugene? I spoke to your old man and he told me about what jerks like these are putting you through." Spider-Man told him and Eugene was amazed at Spider-Man decided to do this. He showed Eugene his phone and Eugene saw a camera view of the truck passing by with them throwing the frogs and calling Eugene a freak and how his dad wanted to be all sorts of reptiles along with Mr Snivellus encouraging him saying that if Eugene got out and they hit him then extra credit. "That was before I came in and stopped the back of their truck, sent this video just now to both the PDNY and the school board to report it. How about we get a picture together so people will be less inclined to pick on you?" Spider-Man asked with Eugene awestruck.

Peter encouraged him to pose in front of the lamp post with Mr Snivellus clearly visibly by the back along with them as the selfie was taken. He looked as Spider-Man used the phone to blur out Mr Snivellus' face and the picture was posted on his social media handle NYCWallCrawler with the caption:

**Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man to all, even if their parents were criminals. Bullying is not acceptable! Spidey looks after those that need him!**

Spider-Man said to contact him by social media he wanted to know what it felt like web slinging or if they were still picking on him. Eugene went back to his house while waving at Spidey's direction.

The next day Eugene found the nervous peers at his school being friendlier to him and he had found out that the school board was investigating the school (not wanting to deal with the media talking about them tolerating or even condoning bullying with it brought to life by Spider-Man) with the classmates in the footage under suspension and Mr Snivellus was under suspension without pay pending a review but it was pretty obvious that he would not be working there anymore. He would be the butt of jokes as even with his face blurred out, it would be obvious from those at the school who he was.

It would be hard with his father still being arrested but it was more bearable thanks to Spider-Man, he went back to the post whose first like was Jennifer Walters attorney at law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction Author’s Note:
> 
> You heard of Spider-Man's Tangled Web? While it did have multi partners and the first three issues by the infamous Garth Ennis (creator of the comic that the popular Amazon original series the Boys was based on) told a good and creepy horror story starring Spidey, most of the issues are standalone stories about Spider-Man supporting cast, villains or normal people who interacted with him. Apart from the storyline of the first three issues, I recommend Issue 12 about Leap-Frog and his teenage son who goes on to become Frog-Man. It makes you feel sorry for the boy and what it may be like being related to a D-List joke villain with how horrible his classmates are to him and even his biology professor joins in with Snape levels of unprofessional. Therefore for this story I have decided to name him Mr Snivellus as he doesn't deserve more effort into his name nor me dignifying him with Dr or Professor. Vincent in that comic took his reputation more in stride than he does in this story.
> 
> Also inspired by the first issue of the current Amazing Spider-Man series by Nick Spencer (an apparent alien invasion and Spidey finds out Mysterio was behind it). On that topic I want to say that the Last Remains storyline is officially over but it doesn't feel like it with the aftermath issues still feeling like part of it. We still don't have answers as to how Kindred came to be or how he could.


End file.
